Some cases of erectile impotence do not respond to conventional therapy and, as a result, the surgical implanting of a penile erectile system may be the only practical means of remedying the impotency.
In the past, several different types of penile erectile systems have been employed. One type of penile erectile system which is currently available is an inflatable system which includes two inflatable and distensible tubes both of which are surgically implanted in the corpora cavernosa of the penis. Each of the two tubes is connected by tubing to a relatively large reservoir of inflating fluid which is implanted elsewhere in the body necessitating additional abdominal surgery.
Another type of penile erectile system in use comprises a pair of rods of suitable stiffness which are surgically implanted into the corpora cavernosa of the penis. A significant advantage of this system is that the amount of surgery involved is minimal as there is no pressure bulb to implant. A disadvantage of this system is that the permanent stiffness of the rods can be a source of physical pain and embarrassment to the patient.